Please don't cry, I hate it when you cry
by FictionLover54
Summary: Lincoln notices that one of his sisters are upset and wants to help her... One-off


Lincoln was walking towards the stairs to go watch his show until he heard crying coming from one of the rooms, he looked down the hall and looked towards Lori and Leni's room.

"It's probably Leni crying about missing the shoe sale again" Lincoln told himself.

Lincoln was about to set his foot on the first step but then heard the crying again, but this time he knew where and who it was.

"Luna?" He asked himself.

Lincoln then walked towards Luna and Luan's room to see that the door was cracked opened, Lincoln peeked inside to see Luna wrapped up in her blankets crying her eyes out. Lincoln hated seeing his big sister upset, so he walked in to her room and quietly walked up to her bed.

"Luna, are you okay?" Lincoln asked her while putting his hand on her shoulder.

Luna pushed Lincoln's hand off of her and put her blanket over her head.

"Go away little bro" Luna sadly told Lincoln.

Lincoln looked at his big sis and wanted to know what was really eating her.

"Luna, I really want to help you, but can you please tell me what's bothering you?" Lincoln asked her.

Luna was now getting annoyed that Lincoln wouldn't leave her alone.

"Lincoln...leave...me...alone" Luna told him.

"C'mon Luna, I want to help you feel better" Lincoln begged Luna.

Luna got out from under the blankets and furiously looked at her little brother, Lincoln saw her and took a little step back.

"You really want to help me feel better Lincoln, huh?" Luna angrily asked Lincoln.

Lincoln was a little intimidated to answer her but managed to do so.

"Yes Luna, I want to help you" Lincoln told her.

"Well, then" Luna grabbed her pillow and threw it at him.

" !"

Luna then stared at Lincoln while exhaling in anger and grinding her teeth.

Lincoln looked at Luna for a couple of seconds and then proceeded to walk towards her slowly.

Luna saw this and got madder and madder the closer he got.

"Lincoln...I...I'm serious...go away" Luna told him.

Lincoln wasn't responding.

"Go away!" Luna yelled again.

Lincoln then got on Luna's bed and latched his arms around her in a loving hug. Luna tried to break his hug but she couldn't budge him.

"Lincoln, I'm not in the mood for nonsense" Luna told him, "Now get the hell off of me!".

Lincoln didn't say a word and continued to hug his big sister, Luna struggled to get out of the hug but couldn't. Luna rolled her eyes and calmed down a bit and looked at Lincoln.

"Okay Lincoln, what's the deal?" Luna asked Lincoln.

"This is a what's wrong hug" Lincoln told Luna, "Remember?".

Luna looked at him in confusion, Lincoln saw her expression and decided to remind her.

"Remember when I was little and I had that awful day at school, and you came into my room and refused to let go of me until I told you what happened?" Lincoln asked Luna.

Luna suddenly remembered that day like it was yesterday.

"Yeah, I wouldn't let you go until you tell me what happened" Luna told Lincoln.

"And that's what I'm doing to you Luna, I'm not leaving until you tell me why you're upset so I can help you" Lincoln told Luna while making his hug a little bit more tighter.

Luna looked at her little brother and almost broke down crying, she hugged Lincoln back a bit more tighter.

"Thanks little bro" Luna told Lincoln with a smile on her face.

Luna and Lincoln both sat there for about a couple more minutes hugging each other before Luna broke it up, she got up from her bed and gave Lincoln a smile.

"You know what Lincoln, I feel better already!" Luna told Lincoln while doing some stretches.

"Really?" Lincoln asked her.

"Yeah really" Luna then looked back at Lincoln and got an idea, "Hey, how about me and you go down to Flips' and get some nachos?".

"Sure!" Lincoln told her while getting up from her bed, but he then notices her phone going off.

"Hey Luna, your phones going off" Lincoln told her.

Luna turned around and picked up the phone to see who it was, she looked at screen and immediately slammed it down on her counter. The bang caught Lincoln off guard and made him jump, Luna stood in place for a couple seconds before returning to her original mood.

"Okay Lincoln, you ready to go get some nachos?" Luna asked Lincoln.

Lincoln looked at her in a worried mood and scratched the back of his head in confusion.

"Luna, are you okay?" Lincoln asked her.

Luna looked at him and tried to push him out before he became suspicious.

"Of course I'm okay dude" Luna told him while walking out of her room with Lincoln, "Now lets go get those nachos before the cheese goes bad again".

Lincoln looked at her for a second but then shrugged it off.

"Okay Luna, if you say so" Lincoln told her.

Lincoln and Luna walked out room and shut the door behind them.

But then, Luna's phone went off another time, it was Sam with about 3 more messages.

-Luna R U there?

-It wasn't what it looked like.

-Please answer me Luna, I didn't mean to kiss her I swear!

-Luna please, can't we just talk about it.

-Luna :'(

The End

-FictionLover54


End file.
